


Kiss Me

by dancey94



Series: Angry Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Kiss me.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hannibal’s body merely twitched at the demand. He put down the plate he was drying with a cloth, folded the cloth and put it next to the plate. Did he mishear?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

“Kiss me.”

Hannibal’s body merely twitched at the demand. He put down the plate he was drying with a cloth, folded the cloth and put it next to the plate. Did he mishear?

Lecter turned to look at Will, who was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest. When Hannibal took a careful step forward, Will’s arms fell to his side and the man straightened up. He was waiting, but Hannibal stopped where he was, a few feet away still. His expression was unreadable, but then he frowned slightly; there was no reason not to show what he was thinking.

Will’s eyebrows rose as he stood in place, awaiting the other man to make a move. There was no way Will would repeat his last request, was there? Just to make sure Hannibal hadn’t misheard and that he would not make a fool of himself.

The next step Lecter took with an uncertain smile. Will swallowed as he probably realised what he had really asked for and that his request would be fulfilled shortly. The words echoed in his own as well as in Hannibal’s head but none of them were entirely sure what would happen next. Graham watched with slight fear as Hannibal made another step closer, and another, and the promise of nourishment seemed more and more real.

Will’s lips parted gently, as if he was about to withdraw, as if he was about to say he was kidding, postponing the inevitable. He was standing still in the doorway as Hannibal made his last move, placing himself only inches away from Will.

Graham kept eye contact while he licked his lower lip, almost in a gesture of readiness. Nothing happened yet and they could still pretend Will didn’t say the words and Hannibal didn’t hear them. In fact, he wasn’t sure he had. But the expression on Will’s face told him that this was a test. Will wanted to check if that was what he wanted and what he would agree to.

For the first month after their fall, they had talked and touched, nothing serious or erotic but keeping the level of intimacy familiar. And now Will decided to act more boldly.

Hannibal’s head leant in, bringing their faces closer; both men had their arms along their bodies. It was a tentative gesture but Lecter seemed confused and … afraid? Was he scared it was only his dream? And that, in reality, Will would never ask him for a kiss?

They looked at each other’s lips for a moment and the next second, their eyes closed as their mouth met in a gentle press. Will felt goose bumps all over his body, mainly on his arms, which were uncovered and if Hannibal opened his eyes, he would definitely see. He would know what effect the kiss had on him.

But Lecter was not composed, as someone might have expected. Quite the contrary, the man appeared to be more moved by the kiss than Will. He made a quiet pleased sound and pressed slightly harder against Will. Hannibal had not shaved since their fall, unlike Will, who needed to shave to be able to change the dressing on his wound. That way, it was Hannibal who scratched Will with his stubble.

Graham moved his mouth higher, to kiss Hannibal’s upper lip. It was shaped so uniquely, curved in the most delicious way that Will had never thought of exploring. Now, he lifted his hand and with a forefinger traced the shape.

Hannibal pulled away and cherished the touch by closing his eyes and focusing only on one sense. With the right thumb, Will slid along the lower lip and felt when Hannibal released the breath he was holding. This was a torture and a miracle. Graham let his arm fall back to his side as he connected their mouths once more. This time, Hannibal raised his hand and gently caressed the other man’s right cheek.

The second kiss was much less tentative, much less careful. Will opened his mouth and let Hannibal explore. The test was passed.


End file.
